Los Doce Corazoncitos ? de BLEACH
by KarenBelldandyRosette0608
Summary: este es mi primer fanfic y se trata de un concurso donde se forman parejitas jeje muy chido les recomiendo que entren por que tiene, mucho humor y romance disfrutenlo saludos


jejej aquí les traigo un fanfic de BLEACH algo nuevo espero que les guste es una combinación de un programa de televisión

**Disclaimer:** se que BLEACH, y el programa doce corazones no es mío jeje por el momento XD seria muy feliz uniendo las parejas y ganando dinero ups hable demasiado jejej

**Los Doce Corazoncitos? de Bleach**

Nos encontramos en el estudio 15 de doce corazoncitos

**Conductora:** (casi cayéndose de borracha) Bienvenidos a este gran programa ups doche corachonchitos XD

**Producción:** (hablando con voz fuerte) Misato estas de nuevo borracha

**Misato:** (con cara de what?) hay mamita de donde proviene esa voz estaré ya muerta?

**Producción:** no estas muerta por el momento jajaja

**Misato:** a ya es la maldita producción jajajajaj además que tiene de malo que este borracha ehehehe algún problem

**Producción:** bueno, bueno Misato tranquilízate estamos al aire por que no empiezas ya el programa

**Misato:** esta bien (señalando con un dedo) pero quiero mas cervezas en mi camarote ups y al elefantito rosa lo quiero en su propio camarote por que siempre me sigue eeeh!!

**Producción:** esta bien Misato que empiece el programa

**Misato:** como ya dije Bienvenidos a doche corazonchitos jajaja el programa donde hacemos parejitas; por cierto les presento a mi elefantito rosa, salúdalos Pink

**Publico:** ??????? (En el fondo se oye a un grillo cantando)

**Misato:** bueno Pink ya saludaste ahora hazte a un lado (según empuja a alguien) que te quites cuatas veces te voy a decir que yo soy la conductora

**Publico:** ????????

**Misato:** ya que se quito Pink les presento a Kakash-i que nos va a decir las cualidades de nuestros invitados

**Publico:** donde?????????

**Misato:** chale como siempre no esta

En esos momentos se observa una bola de humo y al fondo se observa la silueta de un joven, apuesto y sexy ninja leyendo un libro

**Misato:** Kakash-i por que diantres llegas tarde; ya estamos al aire además tenias que alimentar a Pink

**Kakash-i:** es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida

**Misato**: tú y tus excusas Kakash-i y que eh por que no cuidaste a Pink

**Kakash-i:** Misato cuantas veces te he dicho que Pink no existe es producto de tu mente retorcida

**Misato:** (con cara de pocos amigos ) Maldito Kakash-i tu siempre con lo mismo que no vez que hieres los sentimientos de Pink

**Producción:** chicos estamos al aire dejen sus problemas de siempre y soluciónenlos al final del programa (con voz de afeminado)

**Misato:** bueno aquí están nuestras ocho participantes, estas chicuelas buscan el amor de un chico guapo mmm pero chicas yo no veo ningún hombre por aquí

**Kakash-i:** Misato tienes que presentarlos

**Misato:** (con una cerveza en la mano y señalando a Kakash-i) mira Kakash-i no me digas que tengo que hacer por que yo soy las conductora aquí

Kakash-i no escucha a Misado por que en esos momento esta leyendo su libro El Paraíso del Coqueteo

**Misato: **maldito Kakash-i te estoy hablando

**Kakash-i:** eh! Dijiste algo

**Misato:** (en su mente: maldito Kakash-i me las pagaras cuando el programa termine) Bueno chicas lo que tanto esperaban aquí están los chicos

**Publico:** bravo!!!!!!!!!

**Misato:** El es Kon su signo es capricornio oye un momento eres un muñeco!!!! O deplano estoy ya borracha

**Kon:** las dos cosas bueno te contare mi historia yo era una pobre alma modificada

En esos momento un chico con pelo color anaranjado golpea al pobre peluche

**Chico de pelo anaranjado:** nadie quiere saber tu historia

Mientras Misato le da un sorbo a su cerveza

**Misato:** hey chico del seño fruncido que haces

**Chico del pelo anaranjado:** Maldita bruja me llamo Ichigo

**Misato:** ahhh en serio y tu que haces aquí

**Kakash-i:** es un participante Misato

**Misato:** aahhh!! Enserio a si ya recuerdo (le da un sorbo a su cerveza) eres Kurosaki Ichigo

**Ichigo:** (con cara de pocos amigos) es lo que acabo de decir bruja!!!!!

**Misato:** bueno seño fruncido tu eres de signo Cáncer o me equivoco?

**Ichigo:** no te equivocas y con un dem…. Deja de decirme seño fruncido

**Misato:** bueno lo que sea nuestro siguiente participante es Shunsui el es de signo Cáncer otra vez chale pero bueno su ocupación es el capitán del octavo escuadrón waau!! Y el ultimo pero menos importante nuestro cuarto participante Soi Fong oyes un momento estoy leyendo mal o ese es nombre de mujer

**Soi Fong::** y a ti que te importa ehh!!! Termina de presentarme, o quieres morir?

**Misato:** que diablos dices que quieres matar a Pink que cruel eres. Huye Pink huye por tu vida!!!! Y por tu gorda figura rosa!!!!!

**Publico: **???????

**Misato:** Bueno da igual terminemos de una vez por todas este tonto programa

**Publico:** ?????????

**Misato:** ahora lo que tienen que hacer los chicos y la loca, es hacer una demostración usando sus habilidades al 100 con las chicas. Empecemos!!!!. Ven para acá Kon demuéstrame cual es tu habilidad?

Kon salta a los pechos de Misato se oye un PAM!!!

**Misato:** que pervertido eres Kon por que querías manosear a Pink eh eh!!! Por eso te haz ganado ese golpe

**Kakash-i:** sigues con la loca idea de Pink. Pobre de Kon solo quería abrazarte.

**Misato:** Kakash-i vaya que estas mal no quieres ver con tus ojos digo con tu ojo que Pink estaba en peligro (del rostro de Misato salen lagrimas)

**Publico: **?????? ( en el fondo se oye cantar a un grillo)

**Misato:** (llorando por que ya no tiene más cerveza) es tu turno Ichigo

**Ichigo:** que carajos hago aquí esto es patético

**Misato:** Ichigo!!!! Creo que tu habilidad es tener el seño fruncido jajajaj!!!! (Empieza a llorar de risa)

**Ichigo:** (sacando su catana) maldita que estas diciendo?!!

**Kakash-i:** bueno creo que es el momento de la eliminación Misato

**Misato:** jajajaj!!! Ya te dije Kakash-i que no me digas que tengo que hacer jajaja!!! O a caso quieres pelear

**Kakash-i:** si así lo quieres Misato

**Misato:** si Kakash-i pelea contra Pink

Alguien interrumpe

**Ichigo:** con un demonio por que no discuten en otro lado por que no hacen su estupida eliminación de una vez por todas?!!!!!

**Misato:** esta bien seño fruncido jajaja!!! Comencemos estas eliminación las chicas han elegido

En esos momentos el reflector de la luz se empieza a mover en el fondo se oye una melodía que suena así tantan tan y se detiene en Soi Fong

**Misato:** bueno loquita, digo saxofón

**Soi Fong:** (con una vena saltada) que diablos dices?!!!

**Misato:** bueno Soi Fong eres la eliminada loca mmm quieres decir algo?

**Soi Fong:** si, yo solo vine a buscar a alguien que amo desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, pero no voy a decir su nombre Te amo Yoruichi

**Chico del Publico:** no que no ibas a mencionar el nombre loca!!!!!!

**Yoruichi:** (en forma de gato y lamiendo su mano) mmm dijiste algo?

**Soi Fong:** eh???'?? Yoruichi por que??

Soi Fong sale furiosa del estudio por el rechazo de Yoruichi y de paso persigue al chico que la llamo loca

**Misato:** bueno dejemos de hablar de la loquita por que a llegado el momento de presentar a las chicas (con su brazo hacer un movimiento dizque pegándole a algo) verdad Pink.

Bueno chicos ellas son: Rukia su signo es capricornio y su oficio es shinigami, a continuacion Matsumoto su signo es Libra y ella es teniente del décimo escuadrón por cierto su capitán es un pequeño niño jajaja!!! Mmm como pudo llegar a ser capitán???? Bueno sigamos nuestra siguiente participante es Hinamori su signo es Géminis ella es teniente del quinto escuadrón y es amiga del pequeño niño que es capitán XD, ella es Yoruichi su signo es Capricornio y ella es Ex-Comandante Suprema del Cuerpo Secreto por cierto su ocupación actualmente es ser un gato bueno continuemos con Nanao ella es teniente del octavo escuadrón y su capitán esta algo loco jajaj!! Y su signo es cáncer y seguimos con déjenme ver así Inoue su signo es virgo y su ocupación es hacer la mejor comida yomi yomi, la siguiente chica es Isane su signo es leo y ella es la teniente del cuarto escuadro jeje vaya cuantas teniente hay aquí órale XD y por ultimo Kiyone su signo es virgo vaya que sorpresa eres la hermana de la teniente Isane órale. Bueno Pink ya que presentamos a las chicas que opinas de ellas?

**Publico:** ??????

**Misato:** mmm tienes razón Pink tenemos que probar la rica comida de Inoue

**Kakash-i:** mmm borracha mejor sigue con el programa

**Misato:** ya te dije que te calles o Pink te aplastara. Bueno chicas es el momento de la segunda prueba Todos de pie chicos y chicas pónganse los disfraces jajajaj!!!! Que graciosos se ven chicos jajajaj!!!

En eso la cámara enfoca a las chicas que están vestidas de bomberos y los chicos con trajes de sirenas

**Publico:** jajaja!!! Jajaja!!!!

**Ichigo:** que dientres es esto que diablos vamos hacer y además como se pone esta cola

**Misato:** Ichigo de pone en las piernas y di!!! **_TOMA YA PODER DE LA JUSTICIA, ARMADURA DE LA JUSTICIA BANDANA JUSTICIERA EQUIPATE!!!_**

**Ichigo:** estas bromeando verdad loca

**Misato:** no Ichigo es enserio o la producción mandara a Ururu

**Ichigo:** esta bien!!! **_TOMA YA PODER DE LA JUSTICIA, ARMADURA DE LA JUSTICIA BANDANA JUSTICIERA EQUIPATE!!!_**

**Todos:** no puede ser lo dijo???????

**Ichigo:** maldita bruja!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Misato:** jeje!! (Con una cerveza en la mano) tranquilízate Ichigo vamos a bailar

En eso se oye una música de fondo que decía Tuvimos un sirenito justo al año de casado con la cara de angelito, pero cola de pescado

**Ichigo:** que demonios es esto??????!!!!!!!

**Misado:** vamos seño fruncido vamos a bailar (en eso toma la mano de Ichigo)

**Ichigo:** ya te dije que no me llames seño fruncido ehh que haces suéltame loca!!!!!!!!!

**Misato:** vamos Ichi muevete eheheheheh !!!!!!!

**Publico:** Mucha ropa!!!! Mucha ropa!!!!!

**Matsumoto:** que se quiten la ropa eheheheh!!!!!!

**Kakash-i:** que escándalo no me dejan leer este libro tan interesante y cultural eh!!! Misato borracha loca que haces?

**Misato:** estoy bailando Kakash-i por que no bienes también a bailar eheheheh!!!!!

**Kakash-i:** mm no creo pero lo que si se es que ya llego el momento de las chicas

**Misato:** si es cierto es nuestro turno verdad Pink

En eso se oye un cambio de música de fondo Im going out tonight Im feeling alright gonna let it all hang out Wanna make some noise, even raise my voice, yeah I wanna scream and shout   
No innovisions make no conditions get a little outta line I aint gonna act a little precorrect I only wanna have a good tiiiiime

**Shunsui:** si vamos Nanao- chan muevete!!!!!!!!!

Se alcanza a ver que Nanao toma una silla y se la avienta a Shunsui y el cae totalmente inconsciente

**Kon:** (pensamiento: oh!!! Estoy en el paraíso) nee-san!!!!!!

**Rukia:** PAM!!!!!

**Kon:** oh nee-san!!!! Esa forma de patear es tan tuya

**Ichigo:** con por que no vienes tengo unos asuntos contigo

**Kon:** no quiero TT, yo quiero estar con mi nee-san (llorando y aferrado a la pierna de Rukia) nee-san!!!!!!!

Mientras tanto Matsumoto, Misato y Kiyone bebian cervezas

**Misato:** chicas bailemos con pink. Mueve tu cuerpo pink eehehehehe!!!!!

**Matsumoto:** vamos Inoue bailemos

**Inoue:** si, bailemos

Las cuatro tomadas de las manos y ademas bailando con pink en serio existira ???

**Kakash-i:** oh esa maldita musica no me deja leer mi libro. hey loca por que no continuas con el programa

**Misato:** tiene raon el malumorado de Kakash-i. Chicos a llegado el momento de la eliminacion femenina tan ta tan pum pum pun

**Publico:** por que hace esos ruidos??

**Misato:** pues para darle suspenso gente mal pensada. Bueno Ichigo a quien eliminas

**Ichigo:** a Hinamori., Bueno por obias razones por que esta obsecionada con Aizen

**Hinamori:** si es la verdad yo solo tengo ojos para Aizen o mi capitan ♥♥!!!!

Sorprendente hinamori sale del estudio volando y rodeada de ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ corazones

**Publico:** de donde sale tantos corazones??

**Misado:** Segunda eliminacion femenina orale Pink sorprendente ya van a eliminar a la segunda Kon pasa

En esos momentos con se para llorando por que Ichigo lo golpeo y mas por que lo desaparto de su amada nee-san

**Kon:** que dificil pero elimino a Kiyone

Cuando dice eso Kon salta asia Kiyone pero ichigo lo detiene

**Kiyone:** hermana te veo en la sociedad de las almas voy a ver al capitan Ukitake

**Misato:** nuestra tercera eliminacion femenina XD, Shunsui dinos aquien vas a sacar.

**Shunsui:** mmm a Isane!!!!!

**Isane:** arigato tengo que ir ayudar a la capitana Unohana

**Misato:** (Totalmente borracha) bueno yap llego el momento de darle bechos a Pink O

**Kakash-i:** Misato estas pero mal. Es ahora el momento de ver cuantas parejitas as logrado unir

**Misato:** Yop!!! Pero si no he hecho nada (levantando los hombros) bueno da igual sigamos. Es tu turno Yoruichi di nos ay alguien que conquisto tu corazón

**Yoruichi:** (pensando mmmm) si

**Misato:** enserio Yoruichi

**Yoruichi:** si claro ya me acorde que Urahara me debe dinero

Yoruichi sale del estudio en forma de gato

**Misato:** ven para acá Inoue es tu turno dime que si hay un corazón para ti

**Inoue:** (volteando a ver a Misato con cara de chibi) SIPI!!!!

**Misato:** (levantando el pulgar) genial, ahora dinos quien es ese corazoncito que tiene a tu corazón cacheteando el piso

**Inoue:** Kurosaki-kun!!!! (Con corazones en los ojos)

En esos momentos Ichigo se pone frente a Inoue

**Misato**: bueno seño fruncido es ella tu corazón

**Ichigo:** Maldita bruja ya te dije que no me llames así!!!!!!!

**Misato:** esta bien seño fruncido es ella la elegida

**Ichigo:** (mente: maldita bruja) amiga lo siento no eres tu

**Inoue:** dijiste amiga (se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas)

Inoue sale del estudio gritando como loca _**KUROSAKI-KUN!!!!!!! AMIGA?!!!**_

**Misato:**_** INOUE NO SE TE OLVIDE QUE MAÑANA PINK Y YO VAMOS A IR A COMER A TU CASA Y ESPERO QUE TENGAS CERVEZAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**_ En fin ahora es el turno de ti comadre

**Matsumoto:** sip

**Misato:** dime comadre hay alguien que te gusto

Matsumoto observando a Misato

**Matsumoto:**……….. creo que tenia algo que hacer

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de las almas en el cuartel del décimo escuadrón en capitán Toushiro entra en su despacho al abrir la puerta de este observa que esta lleno de varias hileras de documentos que deberían de haber sido entregados ese día.

**Toushiro:** (en su cara se ve una vena saltada) _**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!**_

**Matsumoto:** ay!!!!!!! Allá voy capitán

**Misato:**_** COMADRE NO SE TE OLVIDE QUE AL RATO VAMOS A TOMAR SAKE!!!!!!!**_ Bueno creo que no alcanzo a oírme, espero que no se le olvide Pink si no quien va a pagar?, estoy corta de fondos. Ahora es tu turno teniente Nanao dime si hay alguien aquí que te intereses (le da un sorbo a su cerveza)

Nanao se acomoda los lentes y observa detalladamente a los chicos

**Shunsui: **_**NANAO-CHAN!!!!!!!!**_

Nanao cuando escucha que su capitán pronuncia su nombre toma su libro y lo arroja a su cara, y sale del estudio y detrás de ella el capitán Shunsui por cierto algo atontado por el golpe

**Misato:** (llorando) hay Pink no e formado ninguna parejita y lo peor es que solo queda esta cerveza (le da un sorbo). Por ultimo Rukia pasa

Al pronunciarse el nombre de Rukia, Kon despierta de sus sueño de belleza y grita _**NEE-SAN!!!!!!!! YO SOY TU CORAZONCITO!!!!!!!**_ Ichigo estira su brazo, lo toma y lo sujeta a su silla con cinta canela

**Kon:** mmmichigo mmm me mmmlas nnpagaras!!!

**Misato:** bueno Rukia descríbenos al hombre de tu vida

En eso Rukia saca un cuaderno de dibujo y un plumón. Donde diantres los traía?? Bueno sigamos entonces ella empieza hacer unos dibujos

**Rukia:** Miraa el hombre de mi vida es así…………. Y así XD

**Misato:** mmm ya veo y que lindos conejitos

**Ichigo:** de que hablas bruja!!!!!. Con esos dibujos arruino todo

**Rukia:** parate Ichigo

Ichigo se para y se coloca frente a Rukia, Ichigo apunto de confesar sus sentimientos, Rukia interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ichigo dándole un golpe en la cara

**Ichigo:** baka que te pasa. Yo iba a decir algo importante

**Rukia:** baka deja de insultar mis hermosos dibujos

**Ichigo:** Hermosos?? Ni siquiera sabes dibujar, hasta un niño de preescolar dibuja mejor que tu _**NIÑATA**_

**Rukia:** (con una vena en la cara) estupido que dijiste

**Ichigo:** zorra

Rukia con la voz que "tanto le gusta a Ichigo" y llorando saca un pañuelo que, por cierto de donde lo saco?

**Rukia:** (se limpia los ojos) Oh Kurosaki-Kun que cruel eres

**Ichigo:** (enojado) deja de usar esa estupida voz

**Rukia:** pero de que voz hablas Kurosaki-kun

**Ichigo:** (con una vena en la frente y otra en la mano) cállate bruja

De momento la voz de Rukia cambia

**Rukia:** que acaso quieres pelear??? _**NIÑATO**_

**Ichigo:** (con una voz de superioridad) jaja como si tu pudieras vencerme

**Rukia:** que acaso tu no puedes vencer a alguien que ha vivido diez veces mas que tu

**Ichigo:** Así, me acabo de acordar que eres una _**VIEJA**_

**Rukia:** Pero al menos no soy un estupido _**NIÑATO **_que se hace en los pañales cuando ve al capitán Zaraki

Mientras tanto el publico esta comiendo palomitas

**Publico:** ahhh!!! ohhhhhh!!!!!

**Misato:** (con su ultima cerveza en su mano) chicos deténganse aún seguimos al aire

**Rukia e Ichigo: **_**¡¡¡¡¡ TU NO TE METAS!!!!!**_

**Kakash-i:** vaya que lió creo que tenemos que terminar el programa

**Misato:** creo que tienes razón Kakash-i por primera vez

**Kakash-i:** mejor termina el programa

**Misato:** bueno aquí termina nuestro programa de hoy (llorando) lamentablemente no hubo parejitas pero lo bueno de todo esto es que voy a ir a beber con Pink sake jejejeje espero que les haya gustado y nos vermox en la proxima emisión de **DOCHE CORACHONCHITOS** jejejejej!!!!!

A lo lejos se ven dos personas una corriendo detrás de la otra y diciendo NANAO-CHAN!!!! Mientras a Misato la llevan de los brazos dos hombres de blanco mientras Pink la observa y en el estudio se aprecia la pelea de Rukia e Ichigo y en las gradas a Kakash-i ligando con las chicas del público…………… Por cierto si usted sabe o ha visto a este muñeco de nombre Kon que se le vio por ultima ves en una silla del estudio comuníquese a la tienda de Urahara la recompensa es un Chapy el conejo.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ T H E E N D ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

tambien pongo estoy por que observaron que puse personajes de Naruto y Evangelion otras dos grandes series jejeje


End file.
